Generic Powers/Skills
Summary Generic powers are powers and skills that are not specifically tied to one power source. That is to, they can be generated by any of the six main power sources. For example, fire can be created by science, or magic, or natural processes, etc. Generic powers/skills are the most common types of powers and skills as most powers and skills do not have a clear inclination. That does not however mean that they themselves do not come from a power source, simply that they do not come almost exclusively from any particular power source. Powers are which Something a individual does or unit does that goes beyond the normal standards such as shoot fire, summon entities, become immortal, etc.. Skills are the individual talents and abilities that individuals or units possess that makes them best at what they do, self awareness, swordsmanship, flight (if have wings), mastery of weapons, martial arts, etc.. Powers and Skills may have other uses besides from individual beings via Biological, spiritual or magic spells/rituals, but in other items as well, especially weaponry or armor, or artifacts, or suits, etc.. Although it may determine on the verse and characters. * It depends on the verse if the items in question are supernatural or infused by supernatural means to have powers or abilities, or have natural or scientific means to have specific traits or attributes (Ex. A Baseball Bat was dipped in oil and lit on fire, that would still give it Fire Manipulation), but they would still have those powers/abilities/skills regardless. This may also extend to the character's particular physiological existence which may determine powers, abilities and traits depending on the verse they exist in. While there are powers that can serve as a means to support one's stats and tiering, there are other powers that serve as just pure Hax. Rules & Stats There are some powers/skills that are too difficult to comprehend that there are some standards that are created to make sure some powers do not cause confusion or inflation of stats or must be taken into consideration. * Antimatter Manipulation * Black Hole Creation via Real Black Holes * Dimensions and Realities * Environmental Destruction * Light Manipulation via Light Speed * Omnipotence * Omnipresence * Omniscience ** Nigh-Omniscience * Self-Destruction Describing It is important to note that not all characters have all applications, capabilities, or they may have more than what is shown. It is important to note these things. Physiology/Attributes This section is a little bit complicated, but for this Wikia, Attributes would be described as mostly just things that are unique to particular characters/units/vehicles, etc.. This would include what kind of physiology that they have, their physical/morphology based characteristics that defines them, ex. A character is naturally Large, or naturally Small, or a person was a beast, a robot, or undead, etc.. This would give them some limited access to certain abilities (But only if the verse in question explicitly describes them) So verses may be described as certain beings from actual mythologies/religions/folklore, etc. but would be described as having different phyiologies or powers compared to how real world lore describes them as. List of generic powers/abilities/skills/attributes Note: The list is far from complete and can technically be expanded on almost endlessly. *4th Wall Breaking *Absorption **Power Absorption *Abstract Existence *Acrobatics *Acausality *Accelerated Development *Acid Manipulation *Adaptation **Reactive Evolution **Reactive Power Level *Age Manipulation *Angel Physiology *Animal Manipulation *Antimatter Manipulation *Astral Projection *Attack Reflection *Aura Manipulation *Beyond-Dimensional Existence *BFR *Biological Manipulation **Blood Manipulation **Bone Manipulation *Bionic Physiology *Black Hole Creation *Blast Projection *Blessed *Body Control *Breath Attack *Burrowing *Camouflage *Causality Manipulation **Fate Manipulation **History Manipulation *Celestial Manipulation *Chaos Manipulation *Charisma *Chi Manipulation *Clairvoyance *Conceptual Manipulation *Corrosion Inducement *Corruption *Cosmic Awareness *Costume Specifications *Creation *Crystal Manipulation *Curse Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation **Animated Shadow *Data Manipulation *Death Manipulation *Demon Physiology *Destruction *Digital Forms *Disease Manipulation *Dimensional Manipulation **Dimensional Storage **Dimensional Travel *Dream Manipulation *Duplication *Durability Negation *Earth Manipulation *Ectoplasm Manipulation *Elasticity *Electricity Manipulation *Elemental manipulation **Air Manipulation *Elemental Transformation *Empowerment **Character Empowerment **Substance Empowerment (Increasing the strength of substances) *Energy Manipulation and Projection *Enhanced Senses *Evolution *Existence Erasure *Explosion Manipulation *Fate Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Probability Manipulation *Fire Manipulation **Hellfire Manipulation *Flight *Forcefield Creation *Fusionism *FTL Travel *Gravity Manipulation *Gunsmanship *Healing *High-Tech Suits *High-Tech Weaponry *Higher-Dimensional Existence *Higher-Dimensional Manipulation *Hive Mind *Holy Manipulation *Homing Attack *Ice Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Infestation *Immortality *Inducement *Information Manipulation **Information Analysis *Infusion *Inorganic Physiology *Intangibility *Intelligence *Intuitive Aptitude **Construction **Forging **Swimming **Taming **Martial Arts **Piloting Mastery ***Driving Mastery ***Riding Mastery **Weaponry Mastery ***Archery ***Axemanship ***Dagger Proficiency ***Enhanced Pole Arm Skills ***Staff Proficiency ***Swordsmanship *Inventing *Invisibility *Invulnerability *Laser Emission *Law Manipulation *Leadership Mastery *Life Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Longevity *Magic *Magma Manipulation *Mass Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Meteor Summoning *Mind Manipulation **Emphatic Manipulation ***Fear Manipulation **Mind Control **Memory Manipulation **Mental Affliction **Madness Manipulation **Willpower Manipulation *Morality Manipulation *Mutation *Nanotechnology *Nature Manipulation *Necromancy *Negation *Non-Corporeal *One Hit Kill *Paralyzation *Particle Manipulation **Particle Projectile *Perceptual Awareness *Perception Manipulation *Physics Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation **Plasma Projectile *Plot Manipulation **Text Manipulation *Pocket Reality Creation and Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Portal Creation *Possession *Power Granting *Power Mimicry *Power Modification *Precognition *Pressure Point *Probability Manipulation **Supernatural Luck *Psionics **Telekinesis *Purification *Quantum Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Reality Warping *Regeneration *Resistance/Immunity *Resistance/Immunity Negation *Resurrection *Robotic Enhancements *Seismic Emission *Sealing *Self-Destruction *Self-Sustenance *Shapeshifting *Size Alteration **Large Size **Small Size *Sleep Manipulation **Drowsiness Inducement **Sleep Inducement *Social Influencing *Soul manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Spawning *Spirit Energy Manipulation *Spirit Physiology *Status Effects Inducement *Stealth *Substance Usage *Summoning *Superhuman Enhancements **Superhuman Speed *Supernatural Objects **Supernatural Objects - Food **Supernatural Objects - Jewelry **Supernatural Objects - Weaponry *Surface Scaling *Symbiotic Relationship *Technology Manipulation **Hacking *Temperature Manipulation **Absolute zero (Temperature of zero degrees) *Thread Manipulation *Time Manipulation **Time Stop **Time Travel *Transformation *Transduality *Transmutation **Deconstruction *Undead Physiology *Unique Physiology *Vector Manipulation *Void Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Weather Manipulation **Storm Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation *Wickedness Manipulation *Word Manipulation Power Aspects This is to show each aspect of powers/skills where they originate in for any specific universe. This can be related to a Faction's Profile page regarding Civilization Achievement. * Science: This aspect is for powers that come from scientific achievements such as drugs, weaponry, technology, buildings, vehicles, altering the natural properties of the natural world around them. ** In some cases, even aspects of Political Science would fall under this category as they involve the means of economic, leadership ideas and actions that involved via policies. * Magic: This aspect allows them to use powers that are out of the ordinary, to use mediums and spells that come from unnatural means, use rituals, incantations, hand gestures, etc.. * Natural: This power originates from the natural world and/or individual's natural and originating powers, natural elements, skills and abilities that are genetic or species related, even natural training and natural healthy diets, they can even possibly utilize life force for other means as well. ** This would include natural born traits or genetic abilities or talents and training in professions, including genetic and biological manipulation without any scientific modification. * Psychic: This aspect is for powers that originate from the mind, allowing them to communicate with others or lift things with their mind or even have a form of clairvoyance, or even channel emotions into strength. * Divinity: This aspect is for powers that originated from a supernatural essence, to gain power through worship or to bestow to bless or curse others, it can be anything ranging from demonic, holy, spiritual, etc.. Now a faction can use more than one of the aspects if proven, or two or more aspects can be mixed with one another depending on the verse's power system on how they operate. Energy Sourcing This is to describe how the powers (If they use energy of any kind) are produces by the user's energy source or means of recharging, This can include various energy, fuel, ammunition, and substances. there are a couple: * Internal: Energy or Substance that originated from within the user that allows them to use their skills and powers and can overtime produce their own energy to recharge (This would include natural means such as burning protein or adrenaline to keep regular humans/organisms fighting). * External: Energy or Substance that comes from outside the body of the user for things such as external attacks as well, they can even (if so) draw energy from surroundings to recharge one's internal supply of energy. * Paraphernalia: This is for users who uses weapons, equipment and/or vehicle/suits/exoskeletons that have energy or fuel on their own, apart from the user themselves. This is more optional than anything else, but would be helpful to note this when possible, And like Power Aspect, it should be noted the Energy Source's aspect is as well, is it Scientific? Magical? Divine? Psychic? NOTES Majority of these powers descriptions maybe based on vsbattle wiki description and/or superpower wiki, So any credit goes to them with some minor tweaks from some of us here for this wikia, Overtime we will edit or create power pages with descriptions that are unique to this site. Category:Information Category:Powers Category:Skills Category:Psionic Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Nature Category:Science Category:Attributes